Entre o Limiar dos Sonhos e da Razão
by Tia Rovs
Summary: Quando a realidade se mostra tão pouco receptiva, as pessoas tendem a viver no mundo dos sonhos. Com Sakura não é diferente. Contudo, há um complô ao redor dela. E o que fazer quando estas pessoas têm a capacidade de manipular até mesmo os sonhos da jovem
1. Chapter 1

Entre o Limiar dos Sonhos e da Razão

Disclaimer: Os personagens e locais citados não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei... Para a sorte de nossos personagens queridos.

Sumário: Quando a realidade se mostra tão pouco receptiva, as pessoas tendem a viver no mundo dos sonhos... Com Sakura não é diferente. Contudo, há um complô ao redor dela. E o que fazer quando estas pessoas têm a capacidade de manipular até mesmo os sonhos da jovem? Poderá Sakura escapar das garras dos vilões, por mais que eles tornem seus sonhos muito mais... interessantes?

Pensamento: "..." Aspas.

Sonhos: "" Aspas e itálico.

Falas: -

Capítulo I:

Motivações e Recordações

A noite brincava mansa lá fora, exatamente como uma criança em seus preceitos de abandono em tal brincadeira, sem importar-se exatamente com o ocorrido fora de seu mundo... Então, esta se mostrava tão relapsa, quanto se podia esperar. Talvez se ela não estivesse em seu estágio tão infantil e um pouco mais compreensível, poderia fazer alguma coisa em relação ao que acontecia dentro daquele casarão abandonado. Embora ainda não fosse nada que pudesse interferir na integridade de uma pessoa no momento, no futuro isto podia ser uma ameaça. Um insulto a um coração jovem, que neste momento dormia a sono solto em algum lugar da vila, inconsciente, completamente inocente, apenas esperando pelo beijo do príncipe encantado que a acordaria de seu torpor profundo... Um vaguear de quem ainda conhecia pouco ou nada da vida.

-Pois lhe digo, caro irmão. –Uma voz fria e cortante ecoava pela sala principal do casarão abandonado e empoeirado. O aposento estava em completa escuridão, sem nem ao menos um candelabro a iluminar as faces invariavelmente pétreas e aos olhos cheios de ódio e maldade. Talvez melhor assim o fosse. Pelo menos a escuridão podia ocultar a hipocrisia que havia entre os dois seres que se faziam presentes naquele lugar. Um não suportava o outro. Um ignorava a presença do outro. Contudo, tinham um motivo em comum. Provavelmente a única coisa que os fazia sentarem-se e tratar um ao outro com um certo grau de civilização. O que falava era o mais alto e provavelmente o mais velho, devido ao seu tom controlado e moderadamente baixo, contudo tão ameaçador quanto uma jaguatirica com fome. – Temos de uma vez que escolher a pessoa eleita. Sabe muito bem que só poderemos continuar quando já tivermos achado a pessoa certa.

-Você me parece muito preocupado, _nii-san_. –O outro respondeu com os olhos brilhantes. Sabia que o sarcasmo em suas palavras deixaram seu irmão levemente irritado. O primeiro odiava lembrar-se de que tinha, de alguma forma, um grau de parentesco com o outro- Deixe esta besteira pra lá e vamos de uma vez por todas decidir o que temos de decidir.

-És mesmo um tolo. –O mais velho retrucou pacientemente, enquanto o outro estava a ter seu momento de afobação- Não está cansado de saber que um plano, perfeito ou não, só pode dar certo se você souber o exato momento de se agir? Nós temos todo o tempo que é necessário. Não há porque apressar o plano. A não ser que você tenha algum motivo em especial para isto...

-Motivo? –O segundo riu, cheio de sarcasmo- Não há nada nessa vida que me motive mais do que dançar na sua sepultura...

-Você não cresceu mesmo! –O primeiro levantou-se com rapidez e se dirigiu até o lugar onde o outro repousava seu corpo. O segundo soltou uma exclamação surpresa. Sequer tinha visto o irmão alcançá-lo. E outro movimento apressado, o mais velho segurou o pulso do outro com força. Este sequer tentou desvencilhar, sabia ser inútil. Por mais que tentasse, sabia que o primogênito era bem mais forte, embora jamais o fosse admitir perante ele- Você continua com estas tolices. Sabe muito bem que se eu quisesse já teria te matado a muito tempo. Poderia tê-lo feito da primeira vez em que nossa mãe deixou que eu o pegasse no colo. Se ainda não o fiz é porque acredito que você possa ser útil. Mas acredite, no momento em que você não me tiver qualquer serventia, será descartado, como lixo!

-Hunf! –O segundo virou o rosto irritado, esnobando a afirmação do outro- Vamos ver qual de nós dois será descartado.

Com um único movimento do primeiro, o pulso do outro estalou, com toda a certeza, partido em dois. O mais jovem olhou de seu pulso para os olhos do outro, que brilhavam devido a excitação que o ruído de ossos se partindo o causava. O consolo quase animalesco. Fora tão rápido que ele sequer o sentira se partir. Apenas sentia a dor inundando-o pouco a pouco. Não disse nada. Aprendeu a sentir a dor calado. Não tinha porque reclamar. Isto não faria que seu pulso ficasse intacto e muito menos o consertaria.

-Cale-se de uma vez por todas! – O mais velho ordenou-o, largando de uma só vez o braço do irmão caçula- Temos que acertar os últimos detalhes do plano! Só abra sua boca se for para dizer algo de útil, caso contrário, não poderá lutar por um bom tempo, pois quebrarei outro braço.

-Então, diga-me quem será a vítima? –O mais novo perguntou friamente, como sequer falassem de um ser humano, mas sim, algum animal em busca da presa.

-Estive pensando e acho que devemos escolher alguém que tenha uma linhagem sanguínea avançada. –O mais velho comentou, caminhando até a janela, para contemplar a escuridão total do lugar a sua frente. No mundo, só havia uma coisa à qual ele era realmente apegado ou podia dizer que gostava e esta era a noite no dia em que estava escura e misteriosa- Contudo, tenho pouquíssima noção de quem sejam os atuais pertencentes aos clãs.

-Eu recomendaria os Hyuuga. –O segundo respondeu dando de ombros- Eles têm o Byakugan. Imagine o que não poderíamos fazer se o obtivéssemos sob nosso controle.

-Nem mesmo o Byakugan é perfeito. –O primeiro replicou fechando os próprios olhos demoradamente, enquanto de costas ao irmão mais novo, explicava o próprio raciocínio- Não se esqueça que este tem o grande defeito de ter um ponto cego. E se um inimigo tem noção disso, é morte certa para o representante e de qualquer forma, não gostaríamos de perder um dos nossos aliados com tanta facilidade. Eles até têm o Kaiten, contudo um ninja como eu conseguiria acabar com ele facilmente.

-Eu acho que esta era a nossa melhor opção. –O segundo deu de ombros, parecendo realmente entediado- Não há nenhum outro clã páreo para o Hyuuga.

-Redondo engano, irmão. – O outro respondeu abrindo os próprios olhos e fitando a cerejeira que estava às escuras àquelas horas- Não acho aconselhável voltarmos a origem. Poderia dar tudo errado.

-Então que clã sugere, _nii-san_? –O outro perguntou parecendo bastante contrariado por sua idéia ter sido repelida.

-O que me diz do Haruno? –o primeiro perguntou com simplicidade.

-Haruno? Desde quando os Haruno são detentores de uma linha sanguínea privilegiada? –O segundo perguntou de súbito, parecendo bastante surpreso.

-Os Haruno não são do tipo confiável quanto a manifestação de suas habilidades, mesmo porque ela é aleatória. –O primeiro explicou, enquanto finalmente virava-se para fitar o irmão mais novo- Não há notícias de que o clã manifestou suas habilidades desde as últimas 2 gerações. Contudo, são grandes habilidades. Eles têm um chakra ilimitado quanto a produção de bushins. E estes bushins não são meras cópias, são reais e não se desfazem ao primeiro golpe. É como se tivesse um exército a sua disposição com apenas um representante. Não há falhas se treinarmos como devemos este aliado. Ainda mais porque, se não me engano, a mulher que se casou com o Haruno, vinha de um clã onde a inteligência era sua principal arma. Logo devemos ter um representante inteligente e com alguma sorte detentor dessa habilidade.

-Você quer dizer que pretende arriscar? –O segundo perguntou, parecendo perplexo demais com a revelação feita pelo irmão- Vai trocar os Hyuuga com sua capacidade certa, para contar com a sorte dos Haruno?

-E por que não? –O mais velho perguntou dando de ombros. Ele não sabia exatamente porque explicar sua insistência, contudo tinha um bom pressentimento quanto a sua escolha- Por mais que o representante atual não tenha esta habilidade, ainda contamos com a inteligência que com toda certeza é um gene herdado de sua mãe. Por falar nisso, quem é o atual Haruno?

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura. –O mais novo respondeu com frieza, mal podendo acreditar na escolha que o irmão fizera- Péssima escolha!

-Melhor ainda! Trata-se de uma moça! Não teremos de contar com a sorte! Não precisamos esperar para que tenha uma herdeira, se ela mesma já o é. –Ele disse parecendo um pouco mais animado, contudo, isso se expressou através de sua voz, pois sua expressão sequer se modificara.

-O clã principal dos Hyuuga também tem uma moça! –O segundo contestou com alguma indiferença- Está a se precipitar, _nii-san_!

-Provavelmente teríamos problemas com o clã secundário se tocássemos em alguém do clã principal! –O primogênito retrucou parecendo, pela primeira vez, cansado- E não pense que seria uma luta fácil. Além de anunciar a todos o nosso plano! Não se esqueça! Não queremos chamar atenção!

-Hunf! –O segundo disse levantando-se impaciente e dando uma boa olhada para o irmão antes de deixar o aposento- Faça como quiser. Você se encarregará de trazer essa baka para cá. Não me importo o que faça para que o consiga. Se quer a Haruno, vá atrás da Haruno! Contudo, não reclame depois se nada sair do jeito que você quer!

XXX

"_Era mais um fim de tarde, o céu já estava de uma cor roxa magistral, com pequenas nuvens, ainda reluzindo um tom alaranjado, devido aos raios que se iam. Uma bonita cena a qual ela não contemplara há muito tempo, mesmo porque não tinha tido tempo._

_Aproximou-se mais um pouco da entrada principal de Konoha, voltava de uma missão com Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun, exatamente como quando eram mais jovens. Ela olhava de esguelha para o belo Sasuke, enquanto este apenas a ignorava, como o usual. Enquanto Naruto, ia na frente, correndo para dar um "Olá!" a todos na vila, anunciando que havia chegado._

_Por mais que ela não tirasse os olhos de Sasuke, já havia prometido a si mesma que o ignoraria com quase tanta veemência, quanto ele a ignora. Se era esse o jogo, é claro que até ela podia seguir as regras. Havia aprendido uma importante lição nesta missão e não a ignoraria._

_-SASUKE-KUN! –Sakura ouviu um grito agudo vindo do portão, enquanto via uma loira vir correndo até eles e acenar freneticamente para o Uchiha. Não demorou muito para que ela os alcançasse. Sakura segurou a própria vontade de bater na loira, perante as atitudes dela que foram, exatamente nessa seqüência, pular, abraçar e beijar a bochecha do jovem- Que bom que você voltou! Que tal tomarmos um sorvete juntos?_

_-Ahn... Não, obrigado! –Sasuke respondeu retirando Ino de cima de si. Sakura, sem conseguir se conter, começou a rir da rival._

_-O que foi, Sakura Testuda? –Ino disse irritada ao notar que Sakura ria gostosamente do fora que acabara de levar do Uchiha._

_-Nada demais, Ino-porquinha! –Sakura respondeu ainda rindo, com um ar superior- Apenas que é ridículo uma garota ser tão insistente com um garoto e não tomar vergonha ao levar tantos foras. Diga-me, qual o sabor de ser uma perdedora?_

_-O que houve com você, Sakura Testuda? –Ino perguntou de súbito, surpresa com a atitude da rival. Inclusive colocou a mão na testa da jovem para ter certeza de que ela não estava delirando- Você está doente? Você nunca diria algo assim pra mim. Desistiu de Sasuke-kun?_

_-Não apenas desisti, mas também o dou a você embrulhado em papel celofane! –Sakura sorriu, relutando um pouco por dentro, mas por fim, admitindo-se pronta a se libertar daquelas correntes que a faziam humilhar-se e subjugar-se- Eu aprendi nesta missão de que não vale a pena humilhar-se por alguém que não dá a mínima pra você. Sei que em algum lugar, tem alguém disposto a me aceitar exatamente como sou e conseguir me amar apesar de todos os meus defeitos._

_-NANI? –Ino perguntou realmente surpresa com as palavras de Sakura. Ela olhou a outra e a sacudiu- Esse só pode ser algum ninja disfarçado de Sakura!_

_Kakashi se virou, também espantado com as palavras da jovem. Olhou-a, levemente surpreso, mas depois de alguns momentos também abriu um sorriso. Estava feliz por saber que aquela missão a ajudara a abrir seus olhos quanto àquele amor doentio que ela dizia sentir por Sasuke._

_Sasuke também se permitiu um sorriso. Parecia contente por ela finalmente ter entendido. Ele não dava a mínima para ela! E assim seria até a morte!_

_-Não! –Sakura respondeu dando de ombros- Não há nenhum ninja estranho aqui. Contudo, não posso lhe dizer que sou a mesma Sakura que deixou Konoha. Eu aprendi muito. Agora consigo executar com perfeição todas as regras da vila, a 25 já não me dá mais nenhum trabalho! Sentimentos são apenas obstáculos na busca a perfeição. Você se torna um melhor ninja se você se abstém deles. O inimigo não conhecerá sua vulnerabilidade psicológica. Acho que você devia começar a pensar assim, Ino-porquinha. _

_Ino ficou boquiaberta enquanto via a amiga passar por si, com o queixo erguido e um ar bastante confiante. _

_-EI! Vamos comer ramen? –Naruto voltou e os gritou, chamando-lhes a atenção. Sakura sorriu e grudou-se ao braço de Naruto! Talvez ele a valorizasse como ela merecia... Afinal, ele não gostava dela?_

_-Claro, Naruto-kun! –Sakura respondeu._

_Um Naruto corado e realmente incrédulo sorriu._"

Sakura despertou, parecendo realmente desconcertada. Sentia frio, muito frio. Tremia. Não porque o sonho fora de alguma forma assustador, mas sim pelo fato de ver as porta de sua sacada ligeiramente aberta, deixando com que o ar gélido da noite inundasse seu quarto. Sem mais demora, afastou a própria colcha que a envolvia e pisando no chão, também resfriado graças as correntes de ar. Sentiu um pequeno choque percorrer seu corpo, devido ao contato térmico oposto. Ela gostava daquele arrepio provocado pelos opostos. Era lindo e poético ver e sentir o encontro de duas coisas preferencialmente distintas, fazer parte de alguma forma, daquilo que as une. Queria um dia poder ser um elo real entre a junção dos opostos. Não diziam que os opostos se atraem? Então! Talvez tivesse a chance de ser o elo que ligaria os opostos. Poderia ser o meio termo entre quente e frio ou bem e mau.

Com uma sacudidela da cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, calçou suas pantufas de coelhos peludos cor-de-rosa e um robe semitransparente do mesmo tecido fino de sua camisola, que também tinham suas cores rosadas.

Sem mais esperar foi até a porta e fechou sua maçaneta com gentileza, sem dar-se ao trabalho de puxar as cortinas, afinal detestava o escuro e o efeito assustador que ele tinha sobre coisas pequenas ou mesmo insignificantes. Sabia que não tinha mais idade para ter esse tipo de receio. Afinal, ela agora tinha 18 anos e uma moça dessa idade já deveria ter aprendido a controlar os próprios temores.

Contudo, de uma forma um tanto involuntária se sentia bem, ao ver a claridade entrando pela porta de vidro e incidindo exatamente em sua parede. Gostava de olhá-la até que seu sono viesse novamente, em noites como essas, nas quais acordava e parecia que não conseguiria pegar no sono outra vez com tanta facilidade.

Voltou para sua cama, despindo-se de seu robe e largando as pantufas. Deitou-se e puxou a colcha para cima de si. E ficou a fitar o teto, enquanto pensava sobre o sono que acabara de ter.

Estranho depois de tantos anos voltar a sonhar com sua antiga equipe 7. Interessante também. Apesar daquela cena nunca ter acontecido, Sakura acreditava que aquele era um dos sonhos dos quais gostariam que houvessem ocorrido. Esquecera por completo de Sasuke, na verdade, sequer se lembrava de como era o rosto do mais jovem dos Uchiha. Apenas recordara do quanto ele era bonito nesta noite, ao sonhar com ele. Contudo, não sentia nada em especial agora. Era um amor infantil e não passaria disso. 6 anos foram capazes de mudar por completo a sua concepção sobre seu sentimento para com Sasuke. Céus! Como fora tola! Correr atrás não adiantava de nada! Nunca adiantara. Finalmente sabia o motivo dele achá-la tão irritante. Ela realmente o era.

Não devia ser legal ficar ouvindo a todo momento que alguém que você sequer gosta, te ama. Uma situação embaraçosa para dizer a verdade, da qual ela não queria mais fazer parte. Iniciara uma batalha perdida por Sasuke, quando jovem. Eles tinham objetivos diferentes, maneiras e criações diferentes, provavelmente muito pouco ou nada em comum. Por mais que um dia chegassem a ter algo um com o outro, não daria nada certo. Duas pessoas de meios completamente distintos jamais conseguiriam viver em paz, sem divergir. Isso se o relacionamento não acabasse no mesmo instante por culpa de tais cisões.

Ela riu do seu próprio "eu" de anos atrás. Perdera a preciosa amizade de Ino por causa de um garoto. E pelo visto, perdera para sempre, pois até hoje, ambas mantinham aquela disputa idiota, por mais que ela já estivesse exausta de tudo isso. Tentara acabar com isso uma ou duas vezes nas últimas semanas, mas Ino sempre insinuava que ela temia perder, que era uma fraca. E como uma boa jounin não podia fugir de um desafio.

O tempo passara, entretanto, Ino continuava disputando por coisas ínfimas e sem importância. Embora o último alvo escolhido por Ino, tivesse muita importância, afinal, a loira agora estava dando em cima de seu atual namorado. Um absurdo!

Ela tentava fingir que não se importava. Tentava dar uma de superior sobre Ino, cheia de pose e discursos morais prontos, mas esta não era ela... Ela fingia um personagem completamente frio, enquanto seu coração pulsava cheio de calor e força, sentindo-se tão vulnerável quanto sempre fora. Era difícil lidar consigo mesma. Por fora ela era considerada uma das jounins de mais inteligência (ficando atrás apenas de Shikamaru) e mais frieza, enquanto por dentro, queimava para mostrar o quanto odiava missões nas quais ela era obrigada a exterminar o inimigo. Odiava ter o sangue alheio em suas mãos! Que droga! Ela era uma médica-nin, ela devia estar ali para curar e não matar...

Sua mãe, sabiamente, lhe dissera uma vez que ela acabaria tendo um colapso nervoso por disfarçar tanto. Por ser sempre tão comedida e racional. E talvez fosse verdade. Ultimamente não se sentia mais tão feliz quanto sempre fora em Konoha.

Na verdade, achava sua vida um saco! Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa! Levantava-se, treinava um pouco, cumpria missões, voltava e a noite saia com seu namorado, isso quando as missões não duravam muito. Ah, o que salvava sua vida eram as missões! No começo, quando era apenas uma genin, nem gostava tanto de lutar, mas o tempo lhe mostrara que a vida em si, era muito chata e que a quebra de rotina estava exatamente em suas missões. Pois estas, por mais que parecessem monótonas, sempre exigiam mais de sua mente do que aparentava.

Suspirou resignada. Não seria hoje que tudo começaria a mudar... Não seria hoje que ela se transformaria em uma pessoa mais ativa.

Com vagar, virou-se para o lado da parede, enquanto via suas vistas escurecerem ligeiramente, enquanto seus olhos coçavam devido ao sono. Estes já não conseguiam mais se manterem abertos graças a colcha do sono com a qual Morpheu, o deus grego do sono, a cobria. Com um último olhar ao relógio que apontava uma da manhã, Sakura fechou as pálpebras e permitiu-se cair no mundo do descanso, em um mundo onde ela podia ser ela mesma, e seus pensamentos e desejos podiam se manifestar exatamente como são.

Passaram-se pouco mais de 15 minutos, quando as portas de vidros se abriram num rompante, deixando novamente uma corrente de ar fria entrar. Contudo, estaria tudo muito bem se fosse apenas a corrente de ar que profanasse o ar angelical do quarto da jovem de cabelos rosas, mas ela trazia um companheiro.

Um alguém que não se importava com a noite, a escuridão ou o frio. Um alguém cujo inclusive amasse a estes elementos. O estanho que se misturava com a noite e provavelmente portava suas características, se aproximou silencioso e calmo de onde o corpo da moça repousava.

A jovem moveu-se ligeiramente, ainda em sono profundo, ficando novamente com o corpo virado para cima, como se realizasse o desejo dele, que queria ver melhor as feições da moça.

Ele suspirou. Era sem dúvidas um anjo. Os cabelos rosas espalhavam-se como pequenos fios de seda rosa, deviam ser bastante cheirosos, contudo, ele não estava disposto a descobrir. Não era essa sua missão. Sua pele era tão branca quanto a neve e também parecia carregar a pureza desta, mas ele não achava isso um atrativo. Não gostava de anjos! Pois os anjos eram tão falsos quanto a mentira. Carregavam uma bela aparência, inclusive pareciam frágeis, mas por dentro eram piores que demônios, pois sabia lutar e manipular através dos atributos que possuíam. Realmente fizera a escolha certa. Ele era imune a anjos. A vida o calejara suficientemente para que não caísse perante a beleza deles. Contudo, outras pessoas não eram imunes a isso e acabara de achar mais um motivo para que fizesse a aquisição de mais essa peça para o seu jogo.

-Então, Haruno... –Ele sussurrou enquanto aproximava suas mãos do rosto da jovem, tocando-lhe a testa- Pronta para fazer parte do meu plano?

Nesse momento a imagem do quarto se dissolveu e o rapaz já não estava mais ali.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Olá, galera! Sou a Fighter e esta é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, então não se surpreendam se estiver uma droga... Esta fic dedico totalmente a minha prima Mirela e a minha irmã Evelyn, pois é graças a elas que a fic está no ar... Afinal, elas me ajudaram a construir o enredo e a montar um pré-resumo de cada capítulo para que eu não fuja a todos os momentos do que foi pré-estabelecido... Deus sabe o quanto eu faço isso!

No geral, como podem notar, há um plano de conspiração contra a Sakura. Mas por que? E pra que eles precisam da habilidade do clã Haruno? Afinal de contas, pra que eles estão fazendo tanta questão de uma "vítima"? O que raio o cara estava fazendo no quarto da Sakura? E por último, quem são eles? Bem, eu não posso dizer, mas de qualquer forma, façam suas apostas... E me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo, informando-me se devo desistir de escrever fics de Naruto e voltar para Saint Seiya.

Bem, como notaram, eu não coloquei uma casal, embora esta fic seja um romance... Bem, isto também é um segredo... Mas eu juro que vou revelar a vocês com o passar da fic.

Ah, antes que me esqueça, quem vocês acham que é o atual namorado da Sakura?

Bem, não sei se no anime em si, há alguma habilidade especial no clã de Sakura, mas isso nunca impediu ninguém de sonhar, não é? Então, como podem ver, daqui pra lá, sou apenas eu fazendo suposições e escrevendo como uma pirada! Não acho que o próximo capítulo vá demorar muito... Este eu escrevi em apenas dois dias... Mas como eu tenho umas duas outras fics pra atualizar... Bem, vou fazer o possível!

Então, meu povo querido e amado, não espero que muitos leiam, mas quem ler, comente com carinho pra essa pobre coitada que está aqui a vos pedir...

De qualquer forma, acho que vou começar hoje mesmo o próximo capítulo, então, onegai, mandem reviews!

Para me despedir e não perder o costume:

APERTÕES NOS TRASEIROS DE VOCÊS!

Bem, não se surpreendam... Eu sou assim mesmo, meio tarada por traseiros...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II:

Noções de Irrealidade

"_Finalmente recebera o dinheiro das missões! Um sorriso se ensaiou nos lábios de Sakura. Legal! Estava precisando de roupas novas há tempos! Seus pais não mais bancavam suas compras, embora ainda morassem sob o mesmo teto. Não que ela fosse uma garota que gostasse muito de gastar, mas às vezes, até ela merecia abster-se de comprar livros e algumas roupas novas._

_Ao abrir o envelope, ficou feliz com a quantidade que encontrou... Caramba! Daria pra comprar aquele vestido que ela estava olhando na vitrine da loja da sra Fujitaka! E sobraria muito mais para outras peças de uso comum e diário._

_Sem pestanejar, saiu correndo para a loja daquela senhora sorridente de meia-idade que costurava os mais lindos vestidos._

_-Ah, olá, Sakura-chan! –A senhora disse ao ouvir o sininho na porta da loja tocar e encarar a moça de róseos cabelos -Como tem passado, querida?_

_-Muitíssimo bem, sra Fujitaka. –A garota respondeu sorridente a senhora que arrumava algumas roupas por detrás do balcão branco. - Melhor agora que recebi meu pagamento!_

_-Então deixe-me adivinhar... –A senhora disse com um ar pensativo, indo até um quartinho onde ficava o estoque, voltando com uma grande caixa em mãos. Ela já estava bastante acostumada com suas visitas a loja, tanto que já conhecia os gostos perfeitamente. Parecia gostar muito de Sakura - Você só pode ter vindo aqui atrás deste! Fica namorando este vestido todas as vezes que vem aqui. Não é querendo ofender, mas seu namorado é mesmo um tapado por sempre passar aqui contigo e nunca ter percebido seu apresso por este aqui!_

_-Ele é um tanto distraído, sim. Mas é um ótimo rapaz. –Sakura disse sorrindo a senhora. Aquela senhora era um amor de pessoa...Estava acostumada com esse tipo de comentário sobre seu namorado e devia concordar que ele realmente era um tanto disperso em assuntos que nada tivesse a ver com sua carreira brilhante como shinobi._

_-Não tenho dúvidas de que ele seja. –A senhora de cabelos lisos e grisalhos disse lançando-lhe um ar um tanto dúbio -Mas ainda acho que uma garota tão brilhante e bonita quanto você mereça alguém que enxergue seu valor real._

_-Acredite, senhora Fuijitaka, por mais que ele pareça relapso, parece ser a única pessoa que me dá algum valor. –A jovem de olhos verdes como uma laguna, disse baixando suas jóias em forma de íris para o chão, entristecendo-se com a menção deste pensamento. Por mais que quisesse negar ou pensar que não fosse desse jeito, não havia meio. Era assim. Ninguém parecia se importar com a jovem prodígio Haruno Sakura. Como poderiam se preocupar? A moça era uma garota exemplar, nunca fazia nada que fosse contra as regras, não tinha vícios, não se atrasava para o jantar, nunca deixava de comparecer a um encontro com o namorado, nunca deixava de sorrir para seus amigos, por mais que quisesse chorar. Ela era a Sakura com quem todos podiam contar. A garota em quem as pessoas se apoiavam quando prestes a cair._

_-Ora, querida! É um pensamento um tanto pessimista para uma moça tão jovem. –A senhora sorriu com bondade, fintando-a com um sorriso caloroso -O tempo mostrará seu verdadeiro valor. Sei que você é discípula da 5ª Hokage e é uma excelente médica-nin. Uma hora eles vão reconhecer o seu valor. Algum dia, alguém lhe dará o devido valor, não se preocupe._

_-Certo. –Sakura respondeu parecendo pouco confiante ou meramente crente, mas sorrindo a senhora que parecia feliz por dar-lhe algumas palavras de conforto. Sakura observou enquanto ela tirava o vestido da caixa e o estendia sobre o balcão. O vestido devia ter de comprimento até pouco acima dos joelhos, esvoaçante, enquanto devia apertar-se e ajustar perfeitamente aos moldes de sua cintura e busto, um modelo sem mangas e com decotes generosos. A parte do busto era completamente coberto por paetês. Nada que se visse por ali com muita facilidade. As garotas de Konoha não costumavam inovar e investir em roupas assim. Luvas também de veludo negro até os cotovelos, com um tecido leve, prata e semitransparente como artigo adicional para que recobrisse os ombros e as partes dos braços que ficariam descobertos. Ousado e sexy. Exatamente como ela se lembrava dele. –Nossa! Eu... Eu mal posso imaginar que finalmente será meu!_

_-Fique a vontade em experimentá-lo. –A Sra Fujitaka encorajou-a, mostrando-lhe o caminho do provador -Faremos os ajustes necessários agora mesmo!_

_Sakura pegou o vestido no mesmo momento e foi se trocar. Vestiu-o com todo o cuidado, com medo que este estragasse, por mais que não fosse possível. Ao avistar-se no espelho, a satisfação não podia ser maior. E nem mesmo sua felicidade. Ficara perfeito! O vestido ajustara-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo, jogando fora o ar de menina que a maioria das suas roupas lhe davam e oferecendo-lhe o ar de mulher já feita. Jogou os cabelos compridos para trás, passando seu dedos para despenteá-los um pouco. _

_Em nada se parecia com a Sakura a qual todos estavam acostumados a ver. Parecia mais velha, mais bonita, mais experiente e até mesmo mais alto-confiante. Céus! O que uma roupa nova não podia fazer com uma moça!_

_-Sem dúvidas, perfeito! –A jovem respondeu saindo do provador e desfilando pela loja para que a senhora pudesse ver._

_-Recomendo que o use com botas de camurça. –A senhora sorriu jovialmente._

_-Pode deixar! –Sakura respondeu analisando-se mais uma vez no espelho do provador, antes de trocar-se -Vou seguir seu conselho!_

_A senhora sorriu. Sakura virou-se e um tanto infeliz por ter de tirar o vestido que lhe dava mais autoconfiança. Sua mãe iria lhe matar quando visse o preço! Não. Matar era pouco! Provavelmente a torturaria psicológica e fisicamente antes de matá-la. O preço não era pra que qualquer um comprasse._

_Entregou-o para que a senhora o pusesse na caixa e o embrulhasse. Depois, com muito sofrimento, abriu sua bolsa e pegou a quantia no envelope. Sobrara o bastante para as botas e quem sabe umas duas mudas de roupas, ou cinco mudas se fosse de segunda mão._

_Pegando a bolsa onde a senhora pusera o pacote do vestido, saíra da loja, buscando pela sapataria. _

_Foi até lá e comprou as botas de camurça de cano longo. Realmente ficariam bonitas com o vestido. E por último resolveu passar em algumas lojas de roupas de segunda mão, quer dizer, mais baratas, por já não estarem de acordo com a moda atual._

_Pensara que não acharia nada muito bom, contudo, achou peças capazes de agradá-la e de fato as comprou. Duas saias e três shorts, além de 2 blusas de alça da moda do verão passado e 2 de mangas compridas para o inverno que logo chegaria. Sakura realmente não se importava com a moda. Ela sempre estaria mudando enquanto houvesse pessoas querendo ganhar algum dinheiro com o consumismo. Por mais que os modelos fosse parecidos, algumas pessoas era volúveis o suficiente para comprar coisas bastante caras dentro da moda, do que roupas do modelo do verão passado._

_No envelope dentro de sua bolsa, sobrara o suficiente apenas para um singelo sorvete e mais nada. Bem, ela vinha juntando os últimos pagamentos e já havia contribuído com as despesas da casa este mês, então porque não gastar seus últimos centavos em um sorvete bem gelado?_

_Afinal esta andança toda de loja em loja a cansara bastante. Abriu a bolsa e pegou seu dinheiro. Ou melhor, seus últimos centavos. Aproximou-se da pequena barraca do outro lado da rua. Hum... Pensava num bom sorvete de bombom, cujo possuíam pedaços generosos de bombom, com cobertura de cereja. Sem dúvida o melhor! Amava bombom, principalmente os que possuíam recheio de licor de cereja. _

_-Um de bombom com cobertura de cereja, por favor? –Pediu ao um rapaz que devia ter uns dezesseis anos e que sorria para ela de um jeito simpático._

_-Saindo... –O rapaz disse girando em volta de si mesmo, enquanto oferecia-lhe a casquinha._

_-Obrigada. –Agradeceu, dando-lhe o resto de seu pagamento. Colocou as sacolas todas em uma mão e com a outra foi lambendo alegremente seu sorvete, exatamente como uma criança faria. _

_Era assim que Sakura gostava da vida. Simples e gostosa. Era uma adulta **quase** independente, contudo, não abandonava os hábitos infantis que tanto lhe faziam a felicidade quando jovem e ainda hoje._

_-Hey, Sakura-testuda! –Ouviu uma voz feminina gritando para ela de algum ponto atrás de si em um tom provocativo. Virou o rosto enquanto continuava a caminhar. Viu Ino acenando veemente, querendo chamar sua atenção._

_-Olá, In.. –Sakura foi incapaz de completar suas palavras... Fora inconseqüente e acabava de pagar por isso... Alguém viera tão distraído quanto ela e dera-lhe um encontrão, com toda a força. Pode apenas perceber quando perdera o equilíbrio e ia perigosamente ao chão. Que mico! Numa rua toda movimentada, no mínimo ririam dela a valer. Suspirou resignada, sentindo algo gelado atingi-la em cheio a blusa. Ótimo! Cairia ela, compras e com um sorvete manchando sua blusa favorita. Será que poderia ser pior?_

_Fechou os olhos fortemente esperando o pior. Será que Ino a chamara de propósito para que ela realmente perdesse a atenção? Seria aquilo tudo premeditado?_

_Esperou um, dois, três, quatros segundos. Não sentia seu traseiro doer. Sequer sentia o chão sob os seu pés. O que...? Como...?_

_-Você está bem? –Ouviu uma bela e vigorosa voz masculina. Ela era baixa, um tom barítono, pelo que pôde perceber, extremamente sexy, pelo que percebeu. Ao alcançar seus tímpanos e ir ao cérebro, sentiu um arrepio se espalhar pelo seu corpo. As mãos frias dele, ao contatar a pele dos ombros quentes desnudos, provocou novos arrepios dos quais ela sequer conseguiu disfarçar. Céus! Ele devia estar achando-a uma fraca._

_-Eu... Sim... –Ela abriu os olhos verdes devagar, decidida a descobrir se o dono da voz era tão gostoso quanto a própria. Fixou suas grandes orbes exatamente em sua frente. Apenas encarou o peitoral do rapaz, uma vez que ele era bem mais alto que ela, que era largo e viril, escondido por uma infeliz e amaldiçoada camisa negra. Droga de camisa! Só para lhe ativar mais a curiosidade a respeito dele! Olhou para cima e encarou-lhe o queixo forte e bem talhado. Muito viril, sem dúvidas. Os lábios tinham um belo contorno e estavam entreabertos, como se a convidassem a esticar sue corpo e testá-lo. Mordeu aos seus próprios, talvez com a pequena dor, seus hormônios se contivessem. A pele era bastante branca, os olhos eram uma incógnita por estarem cobertos com um óculos de sol, fazendo com que ela divagasse mais uma vez sobre o que estaria pro trás deles... Castanhos? Azuis? Verdes? Âmbar? _

_Os cabelos lisos e negros caiam pela testa com suavidade, indo em direção aos olhos por baixo dos óculos, o que a deixava com um certo ímpeto de tocar-lhe o rosto e afastar os cabelos para descobrir se sentiria aquela sensação estranha que a assolava enquanto sentia os braços dele ao redor de seus ombros e sua cintura, com seu corpo bem rente ao dele, encaixando-se com perfeição. Sakura corou ao notar tal proximidade, ou melhor, intimidade._

_-Que bom! –Ele lhe exibiu um lindo sorriso e a pôs no chão, desgrudando os corpos. Ele fora bastante rápido! Fora capaz de evitar sua colisão iminente com o chão e ainda segurá-la firmemente contra o próprio corpo, erguendo-a do chão inclusive._

_-O... Obrigada! –Ela respondeu ainda encarando o chão por estar tão corada. Não queria deixar que ele notasse que a vulnerabilizara._

_-Não precisa me agradecer. –O rapaz respondeu lhe presenteando com um belo sorriso. Este bendito sorriso, gentil como uma carícia feita pelo vento, fez com que ela sentisse seu coração dar um batida um tanto mais forte. O que era isso agora? O que estava acontecendo consigo?- Afinal, a culpa foi toda minha. Devia prestar atenção por onde ando._

_-Eu também tenho minha quota de culpa! –Ela apressou-se a dizer, ainda um tanto envergonhada -Não sou pedra pra ficar no meio do caminho das pessoas, fazer com que elas tropecem e atribua mais este fato ao pobre do Murphy, que só criou esta pequena teoria..._

_Ele riu! E, nossa, que risada maravilhosa! Parecia um som divino e cristalino, brincando de soprar em seus ouvidos, como crianças em sua inexperiência. Um ruído cheio de divertimento e clareza. Talvez uma risada que lhe mostrasse a alma do moço. Estranho classificar o moço pela risada. Mas de alguma forma, ouvi-lo a fazia se sentir bem. Quer dizer, por um instante se esquecera por completo da situação inconveniente que provocara._

_-Não me importaria de esbarrar todos os dias em pedras tão lindas quanto você. –O rapaz lhe disse, oferencendo-lhe um belo e doce sorriso. Ela apenas sentiu quando seu rosto pegou fogo. Isso era real? Um homem daqueles, lhe dando atenção assim, do nada?_

_-O...obrigada! –Agradeceu, sem muito mais o que dizer. Por mais que quisesse mostrar maturidade, que não era mais uma criança que ficava sem-graça por qualquer coisa, o que podia fazer, se seu rosto parecia não obedecer? Porque não conseguia se mostrar indiferente a ele? Quer dizer, nem quando seu namorado lhe dizia coisas um tanto desconcertantes, ele conseguia fazê-la corar. Então por quê? Odiava quando, de fato, seus sentimentos se mostravam tão claros como os céus em uma manhã de verão. Exatamente como ele conseguira agora._

_-Não precisa ficar assim. –O rapaz de cabelos negros respondeu, aproximando-se do rosto dela e tocando-lhe as bochechas irreversivelmente rosadas. Sentiu outro arrepio. As mãos frias na pele quente de seu rosto... Que sensação maravilhosa! Era como se alguém regasse com água fria o solo quente, clamoroso por algo como aquilo, um pouco de alívio depois de ser castigado pelo sol. Dando-lhe uma sensação de languidez e satisfação.- Deveria estar acostumada, pois com uma voz tão charmosa e olhos tão lindos, provavelmente te elogiam a todo segundo._

_-Não mesmo. –Ela disse rindo da afirmação dele. Como se alguém notasse que a Sakura existia... Como se alguém ligasse para o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. Como se alguém perguntasse "como vai?" com intenções de saber a verdade. Que vida! Ninguém parecia se importar. Sakura era ótima, desde que fosse um pilar de sustentação e não um pilar defeituoso... Quer dizer, ela precisava segurar a barra de todo mundo. Por vezes, dava até uma de psiquiatra para o shinobis que ela costumava visitar no hospital. Contudo, ela não parecia ter o direito de se sentir mal. Ela era o pilar de apoio, logo, não deveria cair nunca -Ninguém costuma olhar para um poste de sustentação com algum apreço. Ninguém olha pra médica com algo mais além da perspectiva de que se cure. Talvez eu devesse ter seguido outra carreira..._

_-Ora, não é bem assim... – O rapaz respondeu em um sorriso bondoso, tentando animá-la. Aquilo a fez corar de leve. Ninguém nunca tinha lhe oferecido um sorriso assim. Por mais que seu namorado sempre a animasse, jamais era de forma tão doce quanto este gesto. Quer dizer, gestos leves e bastante gentis, não era do feitio dele. Estranho mesmo, era a forma como conseguia se abrir para um rapaz que jamais vira na vida -Por mais que outras pessoas não vejam valores em postes, sempre terá alguém que saberá reconhecer o valor de sua arquitetura e sua inflexibilidade._

_-Gostei da metáfora! –A kunoichi respondeu lhe oferecendo um grande sorriso. Adorava esse negócio de jogos com palavras e discursos bem articulados. –Você me parece ser bom com as palavras..._

_-Por que diz isso? –O garoto franziu de leve o cenho, decerto curioso para saber o motivo daquela afirmação._

_-Simples. –Ela respondeu com um ar de sabedoria -Você conseguiu fazer com que a verdade em minhas palavras ganhassem um novo aspecto, como se sempre estivessem implícitas, mesmo que a intenção não fosse essa. Você deve ser bom em linguagem subliminar._

_-É... –ele respondeu levemente embaraçado, parecia que iria corar, mas de alguma forma contivera o rubor -Gosto de procurar vertentes escusas em diálogos diretos. É um hobby meio sem-graça, mas pode se tornar útil em meio a uma batalha. Provocações feitas a partir de deixas do próprio locutor causa um certo grau de irritação, e quando o inimigo é irritado, se precipita._

_-Você é um shinobi? –Sakura perguntou curiosa, os olhos verdes se arregalando ligeiramente. Não esperava que aquele rapaz, de modos tão graciosos e carinhosos, fosse um homem que empunhasse kunais e shuriquens, que lutasse e carregasse dentro de si alguma espécie de sede por batalhas, como os shinobis de Konoha, em geral o faziam._

_-Pode-se dizer que sim, mas como hoje estou de folga, não estou usando meu protetor. –Ele sorriu, sincero, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para os cabelos negros ligeiramente compridos -Há momentos em que precisamos ser apenas pessoas comuns, andando pelas ruas e fazendo coisas normais, apenas para matar um tempo com um pouco de tranqüilidade e paz. Afinal é em busca de uma vida serena que lutamos._

_-Eu entendo. –A jovem de róseos cabelos sorriu, compreensiva. Ele era exatamente como ela. Lutava, mas no fundo só queria um pouco de paz. Ela também odiava a guerra! Mas não tinha jeito a não ser esse para proteger as pessoas da vila que realmente se ama. Infelizmente o ditado de "quando um não quer, dois não brigam!" é a maior mentira que inventaram para apartar crianças ou impedirem que elas brigassem entre si._

_Se uma vila declara pugna a uma outra pacífica, haverá guerra. Por mais que a vila pacífica não queira brigar, ela é obrigada, pois não pode ver os filhos de sua terra morrerem e ficar de braços cruzados em nome de um ditado idiota, vendo tudo se destruir. Atacar é uma defesa, por mais que pareça ilógico... Uma defesa psicológica, uma defesa peculiar, pois quando se espera, o tormento dos pensamentos são piores... Defesa porque quando se ataca, alguém tem de se defender, logo, ficando ocupado com as tentativas de se esquivar e evitar danos maiores a sua vila. _

_Era por isso que se mantinha impassível! Em nome das pessoas que ama, era fria e controlada, como uma médica-nin deve ser._

_-Pelo visto, estas suas mão macias não são usadas apenas para carícias... –Ele concluiu com ar solene, pegando suas mãos com respeito e vagarosamente levando em direção aos lábios. Prendeu um pouco sua respiração por antecipação a sensação que viria a seguir. Como seria? Ninguém jamais havia tratado-a com tanta afeição e tanto romantismo. Jamais lhe beijaram as mãos como ele faria agora. Sempre via isso nos filmes, mas qual seria a sensação real? Sentiu quando a pele fina e macia dos lábios dele tocaram de leve as costas de sua mão, com um respeito que jamais vira em um rapaz jovem como ele... Ao provar esse contato, sentiu suas mãos de súbitos amolecer entre as dele, os lábios não eram tão frios quanto a pele dele, pois quando sentiu o contato, levemente prolongado por ele, foi como se ele tivesse marcado com brasas ardentes o local onde beijou. Vagarosamente ele afastou seus lábios de suas mãos, embora insistisse em continuar com estas bem seguras entre as dele. Embora o gesto dele tenha sido vagaroso, Sakura queria que tivesse durado mais, embora jamais o fosse admitir- Realmente uma maldade pedir que uma flor manche suas pétalas sedosas com sangue de guerras. Moças como você foram feitas para serem amadas e adoradas, ficarem sempre protegidas sob as vistas de homens zelosos e bondosos._

_-Infelizmente a vida não é tão simples assim. –Sakura respondeu com um sorriso tranqüilo, como se explicasse aquilo a uma criança -É apenas utopia acreditar que um ser humano pode se devotar por completo a outro. "E viveram felizes para sempre..." é uma linda frase para o final de um conto de fadas. Mas o que acontece depois dessa frase? Não existe felicidade que seja eterna, assim como não existe mau que perdure. Não existe "felizes para sempre". A vida é cheia de conflitos, a vida é cheia de surpresas, ninguém pode afirmar com certeza que será feliz para sempre... Não se pode prever quando coisas ruins acontecerão..._

_-Quem fez isso com você? –Ele perguntou enquanto sua expressão se tornava um tanto rígida._

_-Como assim? –Sakura realmente não entendera essa interrogativa. O que ele queria dizer com isso?_

_-Para que uma pessoa desista de sonhar e acreditar em um futuro belo ao lado de alguém que ame, algo de muito errado aconteceu. –Ele concluiu, soltando-lhe as mãos, mantendo um tom sério. Droga! Ela estragara tudo! Era esse o momento em que ele daria o fora por ver que ela era demasiadamente complexa! Estragara tudo mesmo! _"Ei! E quem disse que estou interessada? Eu tenho namorado!" _Levou um grande susto ao notar que as mãos do moço se dirigiram até o seu rosto. Não sabia explicar como, mas ela o permitia tocá-la, enquanto se fosse outro, já teria esfolado até tomar vergonha. Era estranha a sensação que ele proporcionava a ela. Sentia como se as mãos dele em contato com sua pele fosse algo tão necessário quanto o chocolate em sua refeição diária. E acredite, o chocolate era obrigatório! -Não se pode desistir de sonhar, criança. Pois se você o faz, você desiste de viver também. São os sonhos que nos alimentam e incitam a buscar pelo melhor para nossas vidas. Se eu estivesse ao seu lado, teria te protegido do que quer que fosse. Não agüentaria ver uma donzela tão doce quanto você sofrer. _

_-Eu... Eu... –Sakura não sabia o que responder. Era uma bela lição moral, que provavelmente funcionaria com qualquer um. Mas por mais que lições morais tocassem o coração, ainda assim não fariam que alguém mudasse seu jeito de ser. E ela não precisava ficar ali ouvindo coisas irrelevantes, algo que seria inútil. Responderia educadamente e iria embora -De fato sofri uma grande provação. Mas aprendi a ser forte a custo disso. Agora se me dá licença, tenho de ir..._

_-Não fuja, criança... –Ele sussurrou segurando o seu braço, e dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador._

_-Não estou fugindo! –Sakura afirmou corajosamente, levantando a cabeça e mantendo um ar digno de superioridade do qual estava longe de sentir -Eu jamais fujo._

_-Certo. –Ele respondeu em um sorriso descrente -Então me prove!_

_-Na hora e local que você quiser! –A jovem medica-nin respondeu com um ar desafiador. Seus olhos brilhando como nunca. Parecia um cristal em contato com a luz. Ele mexera diretamente com seu ego, então não era hora de se omitir. Aceitaria o desafio, qualquer que fosse._

_-Aceite minhas desculpas e permita que eu lhe pague um sorvete, já que arruinei o que você tomava. –Ele sorriu triunfante. 'Touché!' Ele a pegara. Conseguira convidá-la para sair de uma forma que ela não recusasse, afinal, se o fizesse estaria provando a ele que era fraca e que voltaria atrás em sua própria palavra! Isso era mais que um convite. Isto era uma forma descarada de manipulação e ameaça a integridade moral de uma moça... Ela não podia fugir! Não tinha como fugir. Ele a cercara direitinho, como apenas um ninja faria._

_-Feito. –Ela respondeu estendendo a mão de uma forma cordial, com uma velada rigidez -Sou Haruno Sakura. Espere-me amanhã às sete na praça._

_O moço aceitou a sua mão e apertou-a com vigor, depois levou-a até os lábios e beijou-a, exatamente como antes. Sakura teria dado atenção ao tremor que sentira, mas estava demasiadamente irritada para se importar... _

_-Sou Ahuchi Taichi. –Ele respondeu com suavidade -Seu servo. _

_-Certo, certo... –Ela redargüiu, fingindo um ar de descaso -Apenas me espere lá e veremos quem é covarde... Ja ne!_

_-Ja ne! –Ele sussurrou antes de vê-la desaparecer."_

Sakura acordou, ligeiramente atordoada. Seus olhos, que imaginaram se deparar com a penumbra da noite, na verdade foram cegados pelos raios do dia já claro lá fora, o que a atordoou ligeiramente.

Fechou os olhos com firmeza, enquanto via um reflexo avermelhado sobre suas pálpebras. Um vermelho um tanto distinto, que certamente podia ser mais uma peripécia de sua mente...

Por falar em peripécia... Aquilo tudo fora apenas um sonho? Quer dizer, fora tudo tão real... Ainda lembrava-se nitidamente das sensações que ele provocava nela, mas então como...? Poderia um sonho assim estar acima da realidade? Será que os sonhos liberam mesmo sensações como essa para o sonhador? O jeito como ele a tocara... Como ele a abordara. Tão real... Tão maravilhoso!

E ao mesmo tempo... Não podia ser real! Que rapaz seria tão gentil com uma desconhecida? Que rapaz seria capaz de ultrapassar a carapaça de autoproteção que ela construíra por anos a fio? Ninguém conseguiria uma confissão quanto aos seus sentimentos com a mesma facilidade com a qual ele fizera. Só podia ser irreal! Se nem os psicólogos de Konoha eram aptos a detectar qualquer problema emocional da médica-nin Haruno Sakura...

Sim! Apenas um sonho! Por um instante se aliviou. Não precisaria provar nada a ninguém, e nem tomar sorvete com um estranho que trombara com ela. Isso podia ser até mesmo perigoso! Ela não tinha como ter certeza se ele lhe dissera a verdade o tempo todo. Ele podia ser um maluco esquizofrênico que pensasse que ela fosse a bruxa de alguma vila oculta inimiga que estava apenas em Konoha para descobrir seus pontos fracos e atacá-la! Improvável, talvez, mas não impossível! Ele podia ter apenas se aproximado dela para fazê-la falar sobre os planos...

Bem melhor assim... Com um suspiro se levantou e vestiu seu robe e suas pantufas. Estava se estressando a toa. Nada acontecera. Não teria encontro nenhum com estranho algum. Não sabia, no entanto, se estava realmente feliz ou triste. Quer dizer, ela apenas fingia que assim era melhor, por saber que não haveria encontro nenhum na noite seguinte. Era mais fácil se poupar de uma decepção do que esperar ansiosamente que tudo se torne real... Porque no fim ela sabia que não se podem controlar os sonhos para o que se quer sonhar... Não se podem controlar os sonhos para que se tenha uma vida melhor dentro deles, afinal, não se pode viver sonhando!

Ela sabia que sentiria falta daquele rapaz. E se pegaria imaginando nos momentos mais inoportunos sobre como teria sido o encontro, ou como teria sido um beijo entre eles... Ou como ele era fofo e seu namorado um tanto negligente... Doeria, mas o que se podia fazer se essa era a realidade. Ao menos ela tinha alguém que a reconhecesse... Que lhe desse algum valor... Sonhos jamais contariam.

Abriu a porta para ir até o banheiro fazer sua higiene, quando viu sua mãe subindo as escadas como uma louca. Parecia ter visto o pior de seus pesadelos, pois seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, por trás da mascara para pele em tonalidade verde, e os rolinhos por todo seu cabelos rosa, enrolando-os. Pensando bem, Sakura pegou-se imaginando se ela estava assustada porque se olhara no espelho... Adorava sua mãe, mas achava um tanto desmedida a vaidade dela. Seria esse o preço que se pagava pra ficar bonita? Ficar muito feia antes? Bem, talvez fosse melhor estar sempre ao natural do que passar aos extremos com tanta rapidez... Não era o que diziam? Que o equilíbrio é o melhor caminho? Nada que seja dos extremos é bom. Não é bom ser muito guloso, porque seu corpo sofre com os males que isso pode trazer, e também não se pode deixar de comer, porque a comida é o "combustível" do corpo e sem este o ser perece.

-Sakura! Eu não acredito que você pode torrar todas as suas economias naquelas roupas? –Fora tudo o que ela falara enquanto Sakura entrava no banheiro e ouvia o sermão diário de sua mãe. Por que seria dessa vez? Ela estava em dia com a sua parte do pagamento nas despesas mensais... E daí se ela comprara duas peças de roupas? Não gastara seu salário todo!

-Bom dia pra você também, _mamãe_! –Respondeu sarcástica, do outro lado da porta. Sabia que sua mãe odiava que a chamasse dessa forma. Ela nunca fora do tipo muito maternal. Só sabia dar ordens e sermões em todos os momentos e situações. Irritante, de fato! Mas tanto anos de convivência serviram ao menos para que ela aprendesse a ignorar. Sua mãe era uma ótima estudiosa, mas carregava consigo a arrogância de quem sabia demais. Às vezes se pegava desejando que sua mãe fosse Tsunade-sama e não a Sra. Haruno, que fazia questão de apontar todos os seus erros, enquanto a Godaime sempre a incentivava a seguir em frente e fazer o que sua consciência aprovava.

-Não, Sakura! –A mãe bateu na porta, irritada. –Meu dia começou péssimo e por sua causa. O que você andou aprontando? E não adianta fazer cara de entediada e sair por aí como se não tivesse feito nada! Você não sai dessa casa enquanto não me explicar.

-Explicar o que? –Sakura disse abrindo a porta, embora relutante. Ela não a deixaria em paz se não o fizesse. De imediato, terminou de bochechar um daqueles anti-sépticos bucais e saiu, respirando fundo, armando-se com todas as suas defesas para encarar seu terror... Ou melhor, sua mãe!

Sua mãe sequer se dera o trabalho de responder, apenas puxou-a pelo braço, segurando seu pulso com mais força do que realmente seria necessário. Ótima maneira de se começar o dia, sem dúvidas. Sua mãe devia lutar também, porque a força que ela tinha quando irritada, ou melhor, quase o tempo todo, não era para que qualquer um encarasse.

"Só pode ser falta de homem!" Sakura pensou enquanto observava sua mãe arrastá-la escada abaixo. Ela riu! Sua mãe sempre pegara em sue pé, desde muito pequena. A pessoa que zelava e desatava em cuidados, eram seu pai e avó paterna. Sua avó morrera quando Sakura atingira a idade escolar e seu pai se fora meses após Sakura completar 15, em uma missão. Era triste, mas desde então, sua mãe parecia sentir enorme prazer ou satisfação em fazê-la sofrer. Aff, como ela odiava isso! Pediria para que Kakashi lhe indicasse alguém para sair com sua mãe!

A mãe parou de súbito na sala, onde sacolas e mais sacolas estava espalhadas sobre as poltronas de madeira de lei, com confortáveis acolchoados sobre elas. Sobre a mesa de centro de vidro, o vaso de flores característico não estava lá, dando lugar a um grande pacote. Este, estranhamente lhe pareceu familiar.

-Então, mocinha? –Sua mãe soltou-a jogando-lhe no chão com força, como se ela acabasse de encontrá-la na cama com um vagabundo qualquer.

-De onde vieram todos estes pacotes? –Sakura perguntou de olhos arregalados. Com toda a certeza aquilo tudo não era dela. Ontem ela havia comprado apenas um conjunto de lingerie vermelhas, uma saia rosa e uma blusa azul. Como aquilo tudo estava ali?

-Não me pergunte! Eu acordei e já estava tudo aí! E hoje de manhã, acordei com um moço vindo entregar mais duas dessas bolsas, afirmando que você as esquecera quando trombara com seu mestre.

Sakura franziu o cenho totalmente chocada. Não podia ser... Ela não colidira com ninguém ontem, a não ser... NÃO! Não podia ser! Não era possível! Não tinha condições! A única colisão que tivera fora durante o seu sonho! Mas fora apenas isso! Um sonho!

A jovem verificou pacote por pacote. Sim, de fato eram todas as roupas que comprara durante seu sonho! Céus! Como podiam estar ali? Aquilo tudo não fora apenas um sonho?

Sakura suspirou sem saber o que fazer. Estava decididamente perdida!

CONTINUA...

N/A: Oi! Fala galera... Mais um capítulo prontinho e postado. Sei que este não está tão bom quando o outro... Se bem que é muita pretensão minha dizer que o outro estava bom... Mas de qualquer forma, vocês entendem, não? Eu quis atualizar antes, mas inventei de escrever uma outra fic chamada "Durma com os anjos" (Já estou eu aqui fazendo propagando! Internem-me! Ninguém merece! Você dá cinco segundos de fama e eu já me desato a fazer merchandising!) e acabei me atrasando.

O próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco, pois estou na casa de minha avó e usava a net da minha tia, mas ela cancelou a conta dela... Aí, já viu, né? Vou ficar sem... E outro problema é que estou sem teto até o dia 23. Estou de mudança do Rio de Janeiro para o Rio Grande do Sul, portanto sem net até que eu me mude e me estabeleça. Espero que me perdoem! Eu odeio me mudar! Mas o que posso fazer? A vida é assim...

Sobre esse capítulo... Sonho estranho, não? Ou será que não era um sonho? Quem era o rapaz? Quais são as intenções dele com a Sakura? Tenho a ligeira impressão de que o desafio que ele lançou a ela foi algo como psicologia reversa, hein? Como a coisa vai ficar?

Aposto meu sutiã preto de renda, meu favorito, que o cara é o SHINO! Rsrsrs... Brincadeira! Eu jamais aposto meu sutiã de renda! Só meu chicote sadomasô...

Agradecimento a Hatake Mi, que comentou pelo MSN; a Evelyn minha irmãzinha por me convidar a passear de escuna amanhã em Santa Cruz; a todo o pessoal que leu, mas não deixou reviews e um super Arigatou a Ichigo-dono, que me deixou uma review, a qual vou responder agora:

**Ichigo-dono:** Oi! Um super obrigada por comentar. Quer dizer... Nossa! Eu li sua fic e você deve ser super ocupada, porque escreve muito bem! É uma honra ter uma leitora como você para minha humilde fic... E põe humilde nisso!

Eu sei como é... Eu curti bastante a minha tarde de natal... Sim, tarde, porque pra acordar... Rsrsrs Fui dormir tarde na véspera! Eu também estava eufórica, não tanto pelos presentes, mas sim porque toda a minha família e amigos estavam juntos! Até mesmo o meu... bem... você entende, não é?

Puxa, que bom que você gostou... É um super elogio, principalmente porque é você quem está fazendo... Eu também ADOREI o seu tipo de narrativa! Se importa de me ensinar? Terá uma aluna dedicada! batendo continência Meu estilo é um pouco filosófico e um tanto detalhista, por isso às vezes se torna meio chato, se isso acontecer, me avisa, sim?

Quanto aos complôs... Eu também adoro isso! Todas as fics que escrevo tem algo do tipo... É meio que mania, sabe, como se fosse uma paranóia minha... Numa fic, a garota dorme com o pior inimigo sem saber quem ele é e descobre que tem que trabalhar pra ele. Como evitar que ele descubra? (essa é uma conspiração do destino) Na outra, o personagem é manipulado por uma sacerdotisa para matar um amigo e ele mesmo acaba em péssimos lençóis (conspiração divina)... E bem, é melhor eu parar por aqui... Porque senão vou me lembrar de que tenho que atualizá-las e vou me sentir culpada o resto do dia... Rs Valeu! Brigada de novo!

Kissu!

Valeu povo! Até a próxima! APERTÕES NOS TRASEIROS!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Noções de Realidade

-Agora? –O mais novo perguntou observando enquanto o irmão mais velho aproximava-se com um ar comum, apenas descaso e despreocupação.

-Não lhe parece óbvio? –O primogênito perguntou sarcástico, com um tom cheio da mais pura aspereza.

-Não! Não me parece óbvio! –O menor respondeu em um tom entediado e de pouco interesse. Na verdade, fazia-se de pouco interessado, o mais velho sabia disso. E talvez por isso não contasse. Era divertido torturá-lo –Ainda não tenho capacidade para a adivinhação e muito menos para leitura de mentes. Logo, dependo de você para que me conte o que ocorreu.

-Este é o seu grande erro, baka! –O primeiro rapaz respondeu com descaso- É por isso que você sempre será inferior a mim. Aprenda a conseguir o que quer por seus próprios meios. Não dependa dos outros, pois assim você pode ser facilmente enganado. Eu poderia distorcer tudo do jeito que eu quisesse e ingenuamente você poderia acreditar e ser induzido a fazer o que eu bem entendesse. Divertido, não?

-Como se você tivesse muita inteligência para isso... –o menor simplesmente grunhiu. O mais velho sorriu! Chateara-o. E com uma facilidade vertiginosa! Se ambos não tivessem aquele objetivo a zelar, estaria certamente tentado a aniquilá-lo.

-O suficiente para bolar um plano inteiro sozinho! –O primogênito de voz cortante redargüiu num tom superior, acompanhado por um olhar de desprezo dirigido ao garoto mais novo.

-No entanto, precisa de mim como carta trunfo. –O mais novo rebateu dando uma piscadela vitoriosa- Eu posso ser a salvação! Você sabe que tenho algum poder persuasivo com a Haruno.

-Hunf! Do jeito que as coisas vão indo, sua presença seria desnecessária! –O mais velho declarou displicente.

-Parece que a noite foi produtiva! –A caçula sorriu com as palavras do irmão.

-Mais do que você pode imaginar... –O mais velho respondeu com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios- Diferente de você, eu não sou um virgem que cora toda vez que ouve a menção de uma palavra ligada a sexualidade. Sei como seduzir uma mulher...

-Lições sobre como "pegar" uma mulher... Parte I! –O jovem falou, zombeteiro. Ele o atacara, e de fato ele corara,ao ouvir as palavras. Mas não diziam que a melhor defesa era o ataque? O mais velho não pareceu gostar muito da brincadeira- Sabe, _nii-san,_ acho que você devia investir no mundo literário para homens encalhados. Te daria mais retorno do que invenções mirabolantes para trazer uma mulher tola pra seu plano conspirativo doido.

-Cala a boca, virgem! –O outro respondeu irritado- Contudo, acho que a veia idiota da família sempre foi você! Não me surpreenderia se visse publicado um livro seu, sobre como se manter virgem aos 18 e além. Claro, se eu te deixar sobreviver até lá...

-Hunf! Vamos ver quem vai virar adubo pra plantas! –O mais novo respondeu visivelmente irritado.

-De qualquer forma, vou te contar... –O primogênito resolveu, por fim, sentando-se numa poltrona em frente a do irmão, visivelmente exausto- Eu entrei nos sonhos dela, manipulando-os como eu bem entendi.

-Como assim? –O caçula perguntou realmente confuso.

-Genjutsu, se quer mesmo saber... –O mais velho respondeu suspirando- Claro, que como sempre, há a falha de que não se pode prever a ação de quem é submetido a isso. Então, digamos que eu conto com o improviso a maior parte do tempo. Eu preciso criar um cenário que seja familiar a ela, logo, tenho que dar certa liberdade a imaginação dela e seguir conforme a dança. Eu tenho que deixá-la sonhar e manipular o resto, conforme a necessidade... No próximo sonho, vou ter que controlar o tempo inteiro!

-Não entendi ainda... –O mais novo respondeu franzindo de leve o próprio cenho.

-Não há necessidade de que entenda... –O outro respondeu levantando-se- Quero deixá-la confusa. Mas ainda não tenho certeza sobre como. Embora eu aposte com você minha vida de que agora ela se sentirá bastante desnorteada. Seria interessante ver sua expressão nesse momento.

-Entretanto, pouco aconselhável. –O mais novo advertiu-o.

-Não se preocupe. –O mais velho respondeu com um sorriso ligeiramente brincando nos lábios- Ficarei bem aqui, me preparando para minha próxima atuação... Preciso de cenários e desempoeirar o meu romantismo... Isso é... Se ainda me sobrou algum... Estamos entrando na pior parte do plano... Se eu não convencer agora, estará tudo acabado.

O mais novo pareceu compreender. E, sem mais palavras, deixou o outro sozinho no aposento. Nada comentaria. Não seria ele a levar a culpa pelo plano não sair exatamente como queriam...

XXX

Suspirou e observou a mãe, que ainda mantinha seu ar irritado, à espera de uma explicação. Era melhor agir como se não fosse nada demais. Como se tudo fosse exatamente como sua mãe estava achando. Para que tentar explicar todo o seu sonho? Isso é, sua mãe sequer se daria ao trabalho de crer no que ela dizia. Como explicar a mãe que ela sonhara que comprara as roupas e de repente, assim do nada, as roupas apareceram em sua sala? Nem mesmo a criança mais crédula acreditaria nisso. Ela mesma não sabia se acreditava...

Como podia? Ela sonhara e de repente... Tudo parecia ter acontecido. Puxa, será que ela não podia sonhar que ganhava na loto?

Sakura conteve o pensamento. Depois divagava sobre isso. Agora teria que se explicar a fera... Teria que levar aquilo até o fim. Seja lá qual fosse a conseqüência que isso acarretasse... Se ela acreditava que Sakura comprara tudo, era nisso que ela continuaria a crer!

-Ainda estou esperando sua explicação... –A mulher batia o pé seguidamente contra o chão... "Antes no chão que em mim!" Sakura pensou olhando para o teto, enquanto tomava a coragem para enfrentar a mulher.

-Não há nada a ser explicado... –Sakura disse com o tom mais calmo e mais neutro que conseguiu arrancar de si própria. Aprendera nestes anos de convivência com a "mamy querida" que tons exageradamente carregados de emoção, só dificultavam as coisas. Ela sempre a acusava de estar sendo muito desrespeitosa com ela... Ou de estar sendo muito fria. Ela sempre via dobrado onde não havia nada a se ver... Coisa incrível, isso! A mulher tinha olhos de lentes de aumento.

-Ficou maluca, Sakura? –A mulher disse em um tom mais alto que o usual. Pelas feições dela de choque, parecera que a jovem tinha dito a mãe que tinha virado lésbica ou algo do tipo- Um monte de pacotes com roupas caras aparecem no chão de minha sala e você me diz que não há nada a ser explicado!

-Você conhece a explicação. –Sakura disse dando de ombros, enquanto começava a recolher os pacotes sem encará-la. Era essa a hora em que ela começava a mentir deslavadamente. O momento onde tinha de manter o teatro. Estava preparada para ouvir acusações e mais acusações infundamentadas. Teria de brigar com ela como sempre brigava para que ela não percebesse nada de errado.

Era só o que lhe faltava... Ter de fingir brigar com a própria mãe para mostrar que tudo estava normal! Como se brigar todo o santo dia com alguém fosse normal... Sua convivência familiar era doentia, sem sombra de dúvidas.

-Não, eu não conheço! –A mãe afirmou pondo as duas mãos na cintura, enquanto fazia uma expressão de quem acabara de ser fortemente ultrajado- E continuarei assim enquanto você não me contar, uma vez que não sou capaz de descobrir por conta própria sem a sua cooperação.

-Some dois mais dois. Não é difícil! –Sakura lhe lançou um sorriso de puro escárnio, enquanto incitava e provocava a mulher.

-Não trate isso como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. –A mulher de máscara para pele redargüira claramente irritada. Ela ia explodir e seria em sua cabeça.

-Digamos que seja o troco por sempre me tratar como um verme. Eu também não era obrigada a adivinhar as lições doidas que você tinha em mente! –Sakura admoestou, referindo-se ao tempo em que sua mãe insistira em lhe dar aula e explicava as matérias mais complexas de forma rápida e resumida e fazia questão que depois ela resolvesse todo e qualquer exercício aplicado! Tempos difíceis, sem dúvida! De certa forma, Sakura procurava toda e qualquer oportunidade para chatear a própria mãe. Crescera nesse disputa implacável entre ambas e provavelmente assim permaneceria até que uma das duas se fosse.

-Eu nunca te tratei como verme, INGRATA! –A mãe gritou. A veia de sua têmpora estava começando a latejar... Era todo o dia assim... Agora viria a pior parte- Muito pelo contrário, sempre lhe tratei como um ser humano inteligente, agora, se você não estava a altura deste tratamento, eu só posso lamentar por você.

-Não preciso que lamente por mim! –Sakura respondeu com o rosto levemente afogueado. Entrara naquela discussão no mero intuito de manter as aparências, mas devia confessar que agora já se sentia tão mão e tão pra baixo quanto em uma discussão real. Querendo ou não, ela sabia que a mãe não estava discutindo de brincadeira. Tudo o que ela falava era o que sentia. E era doloroso para qualquer filho, ouvir da própria mãe, palavras tão rudes e indignas. Ela dissera que Sakura não era merecedora de um tratamento humano... Comparara a um animal! Ser irracional dotado de pouca ou nenhuma inteligência! Era ultrajante! Antigamente ela ainda perdia seu tempo chorando. Mas o tempo a ensinara que o choro de nada adiantariam. Não mudariam de forma alguma o que a moça ouvira da própria genitora. Jurara a si mesma que quando tivesse seus filhos, jamais os trataria de forma tão fria- Eu apenas lamento por você! Se eu sou desse jeito a culpa é sua, que não soube me criar!

-Minha? –A mulher respondeu indignada. Suas feições distorcidas graças a máscara verde. A verdade é que achava melhor encará-la daquele jeito do que a rosto limpo... A máscara amenizava a expressão ferina da mãe, ocultava parte de seu ar animalesco. Doía menos nela!- Seu pai fez o favor de lhe estragar. Perdia tempo te levando a parques de diversões,festas e essas idiotices, ao invés de educá-la! E olhe no que você se transformou. Uma moça solteira, morando com a mãe, que leva uma vida fácil, dorme fora quando bem entende usando seu trabalho como desculpa, namora um vagabundo e é negligente com os estudos! Na sua idade eu já...

-Era PhD em Genética e casada com meu pai... –Sakura repetiu em um tom entediado. Cansara de ouvir aquele mesmo discurso todos os dias. Sabia-o de cor e salteado. Sua mãe vivia atazanando-a com ele. Todos os dias... Seguidamente... Ela mal podia ver o dia em que explodiria de uma vez com a mãe e sairia de casa. Apenas não saíra porque Tsunade-sama pedira, uma vez que sua mãe era uma pessoa muito influente e precisava de proteção. Era como um trabalho de casa- Eu sei! Sinto muito se sou apenas uma jounin sem futuro, que cuida de pessoas que se ferem em batalhas para proteger gente que não vale a pena como você! Lamento imensamente por gente de bom coração morrer para proteger pessoas desalmadas e sem coração, que tudo o que fazem é reclamar enquanto sangue é derramado como água a troco da ingratidão. Será que aquelas vidas não são suficientes? Você não sabe sobre metade do que passamos pra proteger essa droga de lugar, para vir simplesmente exigindo isso e aquilo de mim! Você não sabe o que é ver um amigo para o mau! Não sabe o que é ver gente morrer e ser obrigado a segurar todas as lágrimas. Não saber sequer o que é ter que sujar as mãos com sangue alheio! Não sabe o que é se deitar a noite com memórias ruins aparecendo e sumindo, sem jamais te deixar pregar os olhos!

-Você ousa dizer que minha vida é inútil de se proteger? –A mãe respondeu exacerbada, enquanto as primeiras lágrimas surgiam nos olhos de Sakura. Não conseguira se segurar. Ela ignorara toda a parte do discurso sobre as pessoas morrendo e só ouvira os ataque pessoais! Como ela podia ser tão insensível? Arrancara todos seus problemas e descarregara de uma vez e ela sequer parecia ter ouvido... A médica-nin mordeu os próprios lábios, tentando conter um gemido de dor vindo de seu âmago. Aquilo a afetara profundamente. Era como se sua mãe tivesse lhe arrancado um pedaço do coração.

-Eu não ouso nada! Aprenda com Dalai Lama: Grande parte do sofrimento é criado por nós mesmos! –Sakura respondeu pouco antes de correr para o quarto, contendo um soluço, que por pouco não escapara bem na frente de sua mãe. Ela criara aquela situação, logo, não podia esperar menos que aquilo! Sua mãe insistira em criticá-la. Logo, ouvira uma resposta a altura.

Jogou os pacotes todos no chão, antes de bater forte a porta, deixando clara a sua irritação. Por quê? Por que toda vez ela fazia questão de deixar claro seu desagrado quanto a tudo na _sua_ vida? Por que ela não podia ser como os pais dos outros que se orgulhavam de cada peido que seus filhos davam? Quer dizer, eles ficavam felizes simplesmente por seus filhos não terem prisão de ventre... E ela nem isso! Ela era uma jounin da vila da Folha, médica-nin, discípula da Hokage, era saudável... Ela queria honras maiores que essas? O que teria de fazer para que ela reconhecesse isso? Saltar de um penhasco e esperar que alguém influente visse e a coroasse por coragem? Talvez isso ainda fosse mais fácil do que receber de sua mãe um: Parabéns, filha!

Ah, em muitas batalhas lutara para ver se receberia um desses de sua mãe. Várias vezes houvera menções honrosas referidas a si. Mas a mãe nada dizia. E quando Sakura cobrou isso em uma das discussões, ela respondera que simplesmente não fizera mais que a própria obrigação.

Aquilo doía! A indiferença dela a matava aos pouquinhos... A dilacerava como nenhum outro inimigo fora capaz. Parecia que o tempo todo, o único inimigo que ainda restara, dormia consigo sob o mesmo teto.

As lágrimas caíam copiosas. Seus olhos parecia ter vida própria, pois ela sequer pestanejava para que elas deslizassem pelo seu rosto e se perdessem no meio de seus cabelos róseos. Era como ver uma flor sangrando tristezas e dissabores.

Sentou-se no cantinho do quarto, logo atrás da porta, exatamente como fazia quando era uma criança e mãe lhe dizia que não tinha a inteligência do clã.

Resolveu que desta vez choraria tudo o que tinha. Seria a última vez que uma lágrima cairia de seus olhos verdes. A última vez que desperdiçaria água de seu corpo com sua mãe insensível.

XXX

-Sakura-chaan! Está atrasada! –O jovem loiro acenou ao vê-la se aproximar da ponte.

-Kakashi-sensei já chegou? –Sakura perguntou correndo em direção a ele e abraçando-o carinhosamente.

-Não ainda! –Ele respondeu retribuindo ao abraço.

-Então não estou realmente atrasada... –Ela sorriu, afastando-se um pouco e dando um beijo suave nos lábios do jovem.

-O que acha de tomarmos café juntos, enquanto Kakashi-sensei aparece? –O enérgico garoto sugeriu animadamente, fazendo-a sorrir. Ele era um amor, sem dúvidas, mas muito distraído... Tanto que fora incapaz de perceber sua inquietação... Ou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, disfarçado apenas por uma maquiagem leve.

-Gomen, Naruto-kun! Essa eu passo... –Sakura respondeu com um sorriso triste. A cabeça estava latejando. Era capaz de senti-la pesar, como se tivesse colocado uma cesta de laranjas em cima dela. As vezes sentia que ela rodava e depois focalizava de novo o lugar onde seus olhos estiveram vidrados. Ela sabia do que se tratava. Estava psicologicamente mal. Era o seu mau. Quando ela sentia todas as coisas tão intensamente, ela tendia a passar mal... Seja estômago, seja uma cefaléia ou mesmo um mal-estar- Eu não tenho fome!

-Pare de bobagens, Sakura-chan! –Naruto disse sorrindo, enquanto puxava-a pela mão- Você sempre reclama que eu quase nunca saio com você, desde que começamos a namorar! Venha! Eu pago!

-Não é isso, Naruto... –Sakura respondeu calmamente, enquanto encostava-se ao tórax forte do rapaz para conter mais um acesso de tontura- Só não estou com fome.

-Você? Rejeitando sair comigo? –Naruto estranhou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha. Pegou-a pelos ombros e afastou-a de si, olhando fixamente para suas feições- O que há de errado contigo, Sakura-chan?

-Não é nada! –Sakura respondeu de forma tranqüilizadora... Devia estar mal mesmo se até Naruto, tapado como sempre, percebera. Bem, não costumava contar a ele as brigas que tinha com a mãe. Costumava separar bem as coisas. Naruto não precisava se preocupar com seus problemas. Na verdade, ninguém precisava... Sendo assim, era melhor que inventasse uma boa mentira!- É que... Esta noite tive um problema incrível... Um esquilo entrou em meu quarto e devastou tudo o que era meu. Passei a noite tentando pegar a peste e acabei nem dormindo...

-Ah... Entendo. –o loiro respondeu olhando-a impressionado- Essas coisas só acontecem com você, Sakura-chan.

-Yo, Minna! –Kakashi disse surgindo do nada, de súbito.

-Você está atrasado! –Naruto acusou-o.

-Na verdade, hoje ele chegou até cedo... –Sakura disse observando seu relógio. Estavam acostumados aos atrasos de Kakashi, logo, nem eles faziam questão de estar no horário. A moça descobrira um padrão nos atrasos de Kakashi. E servia-se de tal descoberta para não esperar demais. Naruto parecia não estar se dando tão bem quanto ela nesse padrão... Isto é, se ele tivesse descoberto.

-Onde você estava? –Naruto perguntou ligeiramente irritado.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que Kakashi usaria mais uma de suas incríveis mentiras cara-de-pau! Naruto era tão previsível! Mesmo assim, Sakura observou a cena, levemente interessada. Gostava de ouvir as desculpas... Eram engraçadas. Pelo menos assim ela começara a considerá-las desde o dia que descobrira o padrão nos atrasos dele, já que não ficava horas torrando no sol. Costumava chegar mais cedo apenas para tomar café com seu namorado, isto é, nas raras vezes que ele se tocava e convidava... Mas hoje ela não estava muito disposta a qualquer coisa. A discussão ainda martelava em sua cabeça, tanto que a afetara profundamente. Estava cansada. Não apenas das discussões, mas daquela vidinha ridícula. Apenas gostava das missões, quando tinham alguma emoção... Algo pouco usual.

Podia parecer um tanto sanguinário ou frio da parte dela, mas o que ela podia fazer se sua vida era a mais completa droga? Todo dia era daquela forma. Eles chegavam. Kakashi lhes dava as missões e iam executá-las. No fim do dia, voltavam pra casa. Ela e Naruto iam tomar alguma coisa num bar local, ele bebia demais e ficava lhe fazendo propostas indecentes. Ino aparecia e fazia questão de cantar seu namorado... Sabe-se Deus por que...

Verdade seja dita, Naruto se tornara um dos melhores shinobis... O provável próximo Hokage. Não entendia porque a mãe o chamava de vagabundo... O rapaz era respeitado por todos... Tanto que as garotas pareciam, de súbito, bastante interessadas no rapaz. Pelo visto, Ino também se tornara bastante ambiciosa e não desejava menos que o melhor para si. Ou talvez seja mesmo para manter a rivalidade com Sakura. Ela não sabia explicar exatamente o que passava na cabeça da loira. Ela queria muito poder conversar com ela como as melhores amigas que foram. Doía-lhe distribuir cortes a ex-amiga. Não se sentia bem ao fazê-lo. Era como se xingasse a própria irmã... Queria que um dia elas pudessem ser amigas novamente.

-Eu estava tomando café no bar da esquina quando uma moça bonita passou correndo com um monte de vilões atrás dela. –Kakashi respondeu com simplicidade.

-MENTIROSO! –Naruto gritou, realmente nervoso com seu sensei.

-Yare, yare... –Kakashi disse levemente entediado- Nossa missão de hoje é ajudar na reconstrução da vila que foi atacado na missão 697403.

-Reconstrução? –O jovem loiro perguntou levemente emburrado- Ora, Kakashi-sensei! Dá uma missão decente pra gente!

-Pare de reclamar, Naruto! –Sakura repreendeu o jovem- Você ajudou a destruir a vila, agora trate de consertá-la! Que coisa! Lembre-se que esta missão pode não parecer importante para a gente, mas é de suma relevância para aqueles que ficaram sem suas casas.

-Você devia aprender algo com Sakura ao invés de tentar levá-la para a cama! –Kakashi censurou o jovem. O sensei já presenciara os momentos de bebedeira do jovem, então ele sabia o esforço que Sakura fazia para fugir de Naruto naquela situação.

-Isso não é da sua conta, Kakashi-sensei! –Naruto respondeu realmente ofendido, cruzando os braços, emburrado. Estava realmente corado. Talvez não tanto quanto a kunoichi. Esta suspirou. Era melhor mudar de assunto... Urgentemente.

-Creio que minha missão seja ajudar a cuidar dos feridos, certo? –Sakura perguntou com leveza ao sensei, tentando por um tudo conter o rubor que parecia não querer ir embora.

-Hai. –Kakashi confirmou- Vamos ajudar!

E com essas palavras, Kakashi se dirigiu ao portão principal de acesso a vila da folha. Iriam ajudar àqueles que estavam a sofrer o fim de uma batalha. O começo de uma nova era... De reconstruções. De recomeço.

XXX

Sakura continuou sua ronda pelo hospital calmamente. Acabara de cuidar dos que foram vítimas das batalhas. Particularmente eram pacientes difíceis, pois tinham medos complexos quanto a sua sanidade. Não eram apenas os ferimentos físicos que deviam ser sanados, mas também os psicológicos. Os traços de lembranças ruins que jamais os abandonariam por verem amigos e entes queridos falecerem exatamente ao seu lado.

Agora iria para área de obstétrica e pediátrica. Em partes, a mais fácil para ela. Crianças eram fáceis de se lidar. Você lhes dava um pouquinho de carinho e atenção, e elas paravam de chorar e acreditavam nas palavras de fé e conforto que eram oferecidas, por mais que fossem falsas, algumas vezes.

Abriu a porta da ala e se deparou com uma cena deprimente. Os 30 leitos estavam completamente ocupados. Havia crianças espalhadas até mesmo ao chão.

Ela suspirou completamente exasperada. Decididamente teria trabalho. Começou olhando a temperatura de todas as crianças e diagnosticando o que elas tinham. Isso levou bastante tempo, uma vez que, era a única médica naquela área, além de serem poucos termômetros para tanta gente.

Encontrou febre em apenas 7 crianças, cujos ferimentos haviam sido mais sérios. As outras tinham no máximo alguns arranhões, queimaduras e torções leves. Nestas, que estiveram lá em observação desde a luta, ela fez alguns curativos, entregou-lhes pomadas naturais, e imobilizou até que já estivessem bem, pedindo que na recepção ligassem para alguns pais que estavam ausentes e viessem buscá-las, enquanto outros que já estavam ali agradeceram-na efusivamente.

Voltou para aquela ala, agora voltando sua atenção por completo para as crianças que ali estavam e também a uma moça grávida, que já devia estar próximo de seu parto. As crianças que sobraram, já haviam recebido atendimento de outros médicos, por serem casos urgente, logo ela não tinha muito que fazer.

Cinco delas tinham febre, logo medicou-as com paracetamol, esperando que passasse. Observou uma criança que permanecia imóvel. Sequer se mexera desde que ela chegara ali. Ela estava em coma... Estivera dentro de uma das casas que pegaram fogo, segundo soubera, tinha queimaduras de terceiro grua pelo corpo, além da sustentação do teto ter caído exatamente sobre sua cabeça. Traumatismo craniano... Havia pouco que ela pudesse fazer...

Três delas, tinham ossos quebrados. Sakura usou seu chakra e emendou os ossos novamente, curando-os como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Elas lhe agradeceram e saíram para encontrar as famílias que se mantinham em vigília do lado de fora.

Logo, sobraram apenas 4 crianças e a gestante. Foi até a moça.

-Então? Como vão vocês? –Sakura perguntou simpática.

-Bem, doutora. –A moça respondeu com um ar triste. Pegou a ficha da loira, que tivera prévio atendimento. Pelo que parecia perdera o marido e a casa. Fora trazida ao hospital por estar sozinha e pelo rompimento da bolso ocorrer nos próximos dias. Estava também em observação.

-Não fique tão triste, querida! –Ela sentou-se ao lado da jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e segurou-lhe as mãos. Estava acostumada a fazê-lo. Sabia que depois de perder o marido, devia estar nervosa por ter que criar uma criança que sequer nascera- Não faz bem ao bebê.

-Ah, doutora! A senhora não deve saber o que é perder a pessoa que mais ama no mundo... –a mulher respondeu com lágrimas nublando seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

-Sei sim, querida. –Sakura respondeu enquanto sua visão se turvava com leveza. Lágrimas também queriam açoitá-la. Sentia saudade do próprio pai. Sabia o que fora passar anos a fio com sua mãe em seu pé, falando qualquer espécie de absurdos para fazê-la desistir de ser uma shinobi de Konoha- Sei que dói no começo, mas você vai superar! Pense na criança que você está levando! Não há maior presente que ela. Esta criança vai ajudá-la mais que qualquer outra coisa. Vai manter longe seus pensamentos e saudades.

-Você tem filhos? –A moça perguntou olhando-a com certo estranhamento- Você parece muito jovem, mas fala como se realmente tivesse se abraçado em um filhos pra sobreviver.

-Tenho filhos sim... –Sakura respondeu secando os esboços de lágrimas em seus olhos e se levantou tocando a testa de uma das crianças que dormiam, a esta altura, graças ao paracetamol- Todas as crianças que estavam aqui, eram minhas filhas. Você é como uma irmã. E eu quero cuidar muito bem de você e seu bebê. Porque é isso que dá sentido a minha vida.

A mulher sorriu. Parecia bem mais animada e esperançosa.

-Hai! Vou fazer o possível, doutora.

-Sou Haruno SAkura. –Ela se apresentou estendendo a mão a moça- Chame-me de Sakura, como chamaria a sua irmã.

-Sou Karui Akane. –A mulher sorriu aceitando a mão da médica.

XXX

Sakura sentou-se em sua cama, ainda enrolada na toalha. Acabara de sair do seu banho depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Entre cuidados e outros com os pacientes, ficara até as 8 da noite fora. Agora, já passava das onze. Amanhã teria um dia difícil. Sabia que sua mãe faria questão de lhe jogar na cara o horário que chegara. Talvez fosse melhor sequer vê-la. Tomaria café com Naruto...

Por falar em Naruto... Como voltara sozinha para Konoha, acabara se desencontrando dele. Quando passou naquele bar de sempre, ele já havia ido... O que teria acontecido? Ele sempre estava por lá...

Sacudiu com veemência sua cabeça. Esta quase estalava, pendido clamorosa por sua cama. Ah... Sentia tanto sono que mal conseguia pensar. Aquele banho quente fora como um golpe final em seu ser...

Sem sequer se trocar, deitou-se na cama... O armário ficava tão longe... E outra coisa, não iria dormir ali. Apenas descansaria a mente um pouquinho... Descansaria os olhos que já estavam pesados... Ainda tinha um relatório para preparar o relatório... Não pegaria no sono, mesmo!

Embora relutante, viu tudo ficar escuro... Ou melhor, não viu mais nada.

As portas se abriram com o vento e novamente o estranho maculava a paz do quarto... Lá estava ele para cumprir a segunda parte de seu plano.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Olá! Bem, eu sei! Este não foi o melhor capítulo que fiz... Mas calma aí que vou me explicar... Este capítulo era mais pra mostrar a vida da Sakura como realmente é. O relacionamento pesado com mãe. O namoro morno com Naruto... Porque sinceramente... Eles nem parecem namorados! O trabalho dela como médica nas vilas devastadas. Enfim, estou querendo mostrar os motivos pelos quais Sakura não é feliz. Embora mantenha a pose o tempo todo, até ela tem seus problemas. E é duro agüentar tudo sozinha... Foi mais ou menos por isso que fiz este capítulo... Mas já no próximo teremos mais sonhos... E o que será que ela vai sonhar? E o encontro? Quando vai acontecer? Mais respostas no próximo capítulo! Eu juro!

Bem, consegui postar este capítulo antes do previsto, tendo em vista que ainda não me mudei... E que estou morrendo numa grana na lan... Na verdade, era pra este capítulo esta no ar desde sexta, mas como é cidade do interior e deu um problema na torre da net daqui, não pude postar... Me perdoem... Mas acontece. Bem, acho que agora só vou postar em fevereiro, minhas mudança sai nessa semana e daí até pedirem uma linha telefônica na minha nova casa... Vai demorar um pouco. Mas prometo que quando voltar terei o cap pronto.

Obrigada gente, por comentarem e me darem a maior força e também a quem leu e não comentou. Obrigada a minha mãezinha que me liberou o ap vazio pra escrever em paz... Te amo, mãe! Rsrs

Respondendo as reviews...

**Ichigo-dono**: Fala, garota! Desocupada? Você? Rsrs Isso é pq não me conhece! Eu sim sou desocupada! E sem carteirinha de fan clube, pq me deu preguiça de fazer... rsrs Pena que a moleza acaba em breve... Vou estudar em período integral, segundo meu pai, por causa do vestib... ê vida dura! Vai ver que compensa por eu acordar todos os dias das férias umas 11 da manhã... Saco! Sempre perco o Kong! Rsrs É culpa minha mesmo, ninguém manda ver o corujão todo dia...rsrs

Você acha que minha fic não é humilde? Puxa, que bom! Pena que não vou poder mais inscrevê-la no bolsa escola... Eu tava precisando de um troquinho a mais... E se o governo dá pros parentes, porque negaria pra minha fic?

Noosa! Você acha? Eu apenas escrevo do meu jeito, meio louco, meio filosófico, meio hentai às vezes... Que bom! Mesmo! Agora fiquei super feliz! XD Este é o meu jeito de autora! Te lembra alguém? Rsrs

É, quanto a enredos eu sou um pouco enrolada com eles... Eu sempre tenho idéias malucos em momento inoportunos... Essa eu tive enquanto eu estava vendo o prefeito dessa cidade discursar e dizer que o trabalho e um bom planejamento é a base de tudo... Quanto ao resto não ouvi mais, então não tem como eu te explicar... Mas criei daí... Conspiração e poder sempre são os panos de fundo do trabalho e planejamento... E daí surgiu... Não me pergunte como...

Sem dúvidas! Minha família é uma graça, principalmente porque sempre tem um que bebe a mais e a gente pergunta coisas do tipo segredos íntimos... Daí já viu! Pior que Big Brother... rsrs

Que bom! Me diga se esse cap não ficou chato, porque eu tive o maior cuidado. Sei que não foi um cap de ação, mas espero que não tenha se tornado chato... Eu mesma demorei muito pra escrever, porque não gosto muito de lidar com rotinas... mas fazer o que? Eu precisei colocá-lo para que o meio da fic faça sentido...

Bem, minhas outras fics são de Saint Seiya e de Harry Potter... A de Sainte Seiya é aquela que o Camus é levado a matar Milo pela sacerdotisa. Está aqui no Se você for na minha profile, a encontrará lá (O Poder de um Sorriso). A outra de Harry Potter é a que Gina dorme com Draco sem saber que ele é o cara que a xingava na escola e a humilhava... É o quinto lugar no ranking geral do site 3 vassouras... Está na minha antiga profile, desatualizada. Você vai encontrá-la mais atualizada na Aliança 3 Vassouras, pq ainda não tive tempo de passar minhas fics perdidas da outra profile pra nova conta... se te interessar procure por Segundo as Leis da Física em wwwpontoalianca3vassouraspontocompontobr São as duas melhores fics q já escrevi... Agora em Naruto, tenho um romance KakaXSaku chamado Durma com os Anjos, que é onde eu capricho nos discursos direcionadas a ambos. E O Imperdoável, que é mais voltado ao psicológico do Sasuke...

Que bom! Eu também amo o fato de você ter amado! É grande o esforço de tornar o personagem diferente do que ele é, mas sem perder o jeitão dele... Shikamaru não seria Shikamaru sem o "Que saco!", nee? Que por sinal é um dos meu personagens favoritos...

Exato! Você pegou bem o espírito da coisa! Que bom! É bastante observadora, pois traçou o perfil psicológico de Sakura com perfeição com pequenas deixas jogadas que coloquei! Parabéns! Pra você que gosta, esse capítulo então vai ser um prato cheio, não? Sakura com problemas com a mãe foi ótimo. Triste de escrever, mas ótimo! Mas como você pode ver, ela também fugiria se Tsunade não tivesse pedido que ficasse... Mas Sakura não tem sangue de barata, vai que se enfeza e faz bobeira? Eu mandaria aquela mãe a merda!

Pois é... Eu sou do tipo que gosta de salvar personagens, exceto os que eu odeio, como o Lee. Por isso, resolvi criar uma Sakura que ninguém nunca tinha visto. Acho divertido e desafiante. E também porque ninguém pode ser eternamente feliz. Nem mesmo a garoto sorriso colgate (Sakura).

Nem me diga... É o homem que eu sonho consumir! Não seria um qualquer que deixaria a Sakura baqueada... E além de tudo é inteligente. Conhece exatamente as estratégias que conquistam uma mulher, como deixou claro no sonho e nesse cap. Se é fingimento ou não... bem, está meio que claro depois deste cap... Mas será que ele consegue se aproximar tanto de uma moça e sair ileso? E se sim, por quanto tempo?

Quanto aos sonhos, nós sabemos que Tai é um manipulador mesquinho que a quer pra propósitos obscuros... Então podemos esperar que ele a confunda e se utilize dos piores meios para isso. Até mesmo invadir sonhos, coisa que é meio íntima e pessoal. Se é verdade ou não é, nem mesmo eu ainda sei dizer... (¬¬" pra mim) Mas com certeza usarei o caminho mais doloroso pra ferir Sakura... Eu sou má! XD

O fim desse cap é a deixa pro encontro, dormindo... Tão cruel da minha parte, não? Rsrs

Mas com certeza no próximo você descobre! E não falou muito, não! Eu li sua review com todo o carinho e a respon…Ð -˜†GET HTTP/1.0 Accept: image/gif, image/x-xbitmap, image/jpeg, image/pjpeg, application/vnd.ms-excel, appliation/msword, application/vnd.ms-powerpoint, apÐplication/x-shockwave-flash/ Referer: ' Valeu, dear! Kissus!

**Dbr**: Olá! Nossa! Muito obrigada! Que bom que você gosta de minha fic... Eu estava um tanto insegura com ela, por causa do enredo e o jeito que eu escrevo, por ser meio... Detalhista d! Muita gente não tem saco pra ler isso tudo... Mas depois de receber os coments feitos por voc e Ichigo, sinto-me muito melhor mesmo! É bom saber que tem alguém aí do outro lado, que tem prazer em sentar em frente ao pc e ler a minha fic... Talvez seja a maior motivação que eu receba... Claro que a foto do traseiro do Beckham colada ao lado do monitor também ajuda imensamente... Um traseiro daquele incentiva a qualquer um a fazer qualquer coisa...

"Ele é casado, Ro!" Ta certo! É verdade! Aquele traseiro gostoso tem dono... Esqueci! Consciência maldita! Nem me deixa sonhar um pouquinho...

Sobre as letras... Eu sabia que iam perceber logo! Mas parabéns pela ótima observação! Eu estava sem idéias para um nome que combinasse com ele, então inspirada no Harry Potter peguei e fiz isso! ;) E também por um outro motivo que não posso contar agora, porque se não eu entrego o mistériosinho da fic...

Aí, está a continuação para matar a curiosidade. Ou ainda atiçá-la mais! Rsrs

Tudo bem. Eu entendo... Eu também não só a melhor em reviews, ou em respostas... Mas agradeço a atenção por ter deixado sua review. Por ter tido o carinho de deixá-la e fazer uma autora imensamente feliz. XD Obrigada mesmo! E fico muuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz por você ter gostado tanto da minha fic...


End file.
